Cuatro historias, un libro y un traidor
by Bunny Nya
Summary: El libro ha sido abierto, las demandas han sido entregadas y el juego ha comenzado ¿Quién cumplirá con lo pedido o morirá sin intentarlo? Cuatro jóvenes, uno de ellos el traidor ¿Quién será? El reloj comienza a moverse y el tiempo se acaba. Interpretación de las canciones


**DISCLAIMER: ****Bookmark of Demise no me pertenece, sino hace tiempos habría un anime, yaoi y yuri entre ustedes ya saben quienes :D**

* * *

El telón se abre y aparece la primera historia, el protagonista: un rebuscado payaso que ha cometido un crimen y ahora debe pagar por ello. La comedia comienza a tener efecto, pero algo más oscuro se deja entre ve. La lluvia comienza a caer, la señal se avisa y termina la función.

.

_**Ahora, respóndeme ¿Quién era el protagonista?**_

* * *

**Kodoku No Kakurenbo**

La lluvia comienza a caer, y tú, aburrido de aquella rutina repetitiva, miras tu propio reflejo en los charcos que lentamente se forman en tus pies, dejando caer tu sombrilla para dejar que la lluvia te moje con libertad, mientras escuchas como un gato maúlla a lo lejos.

Decides volver a casa, recordando a aquella historia de amor que tanto te gusta, si, aquella que tiene pequeñas interferencias dispersas, pero igualmente disfrutas de ella, te enseño muy bien el entender la actitud de las masas de gente, y ahora, sabes muy bien cuáles son sus puntos débiles.

Llegas a tu habitación y te recuestas en tu cama. Suspiras ¿Qué había salido mal? Miras con diligencia el reloj, hoy estarás solo ya que tus padres se encuentran fuera, así que debes valerte por ti mismo al menos aquel día. Tragas pesado, si tu madre se entera de que no has hecho tus deberes, el regaño no se hará esperar. Con un bufido te vuelves a levantar para dirigirte a realizar tus tareas.

Pasa una hora. ¿Acaso después de tanto tiempo, la vida se le ha dado la gana de hacer que el tiempo pase más lento justamente cuando tienes trabajo? Tu celular suena, son tus padres recordándote donde está la cena y que no les abras a los extraños. Gruñes, ya tienes diecisiete años, no seis, pero parece que tus progenitores aun no lo entienden.

Sientes un golpe seco, te asustas ¿Qué fue eso? Te acercas con precaución a tu habitación, encontrándote con un libro, pero no con cualquier libro. Palideces mientras comienzas a tartamudear. Tú, el joven que disfruta de todo lo sobrenatural se encuentra en esa situación. Con el libro negro y el _Marcador de la muerte _en tus manos. Abres con miedo la página que se encuentra marcada y sientes que estas a punto de desmayarte. Allí, frente a tus ojos, encuentras la "demanda" que les había hablado la persona que les indico que comenzó el juego. Si realizas lo que te pide encontraras al "traidor" y todo esto habrá acabado. Con esos pensamientos en mente, decides realizar lo pedido.

_El juego de las escondidas solo_

Coges aquel conejo que desde hace tanto tiempo tienes y sigues las instrucciones, cortando con agilidad los lugares que te eran indicados, para después rellenarlo con el arroz entremezclado con algunas de tus uñas que anteriormente habías preparado, segundos después, lo coses con delicadeza con el hilo rojo que se requería. Una vez finalizas tu trabajo, observas el resultado, piensas que el hilo rojo hace de venas al muñeco. Alejas esos pensamientos, no debes de pensar en aquello.

Apagas las luces, dándole un toque aterrador a tu cálido hogar, prendes la televisión de tu cuarto y vuelves a la cocina.

En un vaso, preparas el agua con sal y te encaminas al baño, y recuerdas otro paso: ponerle un nombre a tu muñeco. Lo miras como si fuese una persona real y tras pensarlo un rato finalmente le pones _aquel _nombre.

Te acercas a la bañera que ya está llena de agua y comienzas a "ahogar" al muñeco, mientras repites la frase para invocarlo, cuentas desde diez hasta cero y le preguntas si está listo. Sin mucha vacilación introduces el bisturí que tenías en tu mano en el muñeco y sin esperar un instante más, te diriges hacia tu escondite no sin antes llevarte contigo el agua.

Te encoges sobre ti mismo en aquel pequeño armario, pensando en las miles de condiciones que pasaste para encontrarte en esta situación y a la vez que posiblemente morirías si algo sale mal. Escuchas pasos y piensas que te estas volviendo loco, hasta que oyes como tu televisión comienza a cambiar de canales y el volumen, pareciendo que estuviese gritando y escuchas como un transmisor comienza a hablar. De un momento a otro se te olvida que estas en peligro de muerte y decides correr un poco la puerta para ver lo que aparece.

Ahora sí, sientes que el alma ha abandonado tu cuerpo.

Están dando _la transmisión_, la que tantas veces habías escuchado en los rumores… eso significa que…

_"Buenas noches, la víctima de esta noche será anunciada en la Emisión Especial NNN._

_La persona que vive sola en un departamento de estilo japonés y mantuvo a su conejo, _

_La persona que alcanzó los 10, 000 pasos en su contador de pasos,_

_Que tu alma descanse en paz. Buenas noches."_

Estas seguro de que no has escuchado ni la mitad de los anunciados y eso te preocupa ¿Sera que acaso apareciste allí y no te diste cuenta?

Escuchas de nuevo los pasos, y esta vez nítidamente, ya que la televisión se apagó durante un pequeño lapsus de tiempo y se volvió a prender. Con rapidez vuelves a cerrar por completo el armario.

El demonio se acerca, el pequeño demonio inocente se acerca. Sientes que la puerta de tu habitación se abre y sin mucho rencor preparas el agua para que en cualquier instante puedas meterla en tu boca y escupirla.

El demonio, ahora convertido en la sombra del verano se burla, se compadece de ti, ¿Por qué?

Abren el armario y te encuentras con la persona inesperada ¿Qué hacía allí? No puedes terminar tu frase puesto que sientes que tu visión se hace negra y borrosa, hasta ese instante es que te has dado cuenta lo que acaba de suceder.

"_**He ganado"**_

* * *

Un crimen perfecto ha sido realizado. El rumor de aquel chico que jugo solo ha sido mencionado. El gato del marcador ha reencarnado y ahora se encuentra del lado del traidor, y él, solamente se divierte viendo como las demandas hacen efecto en los seleccionados.

.

"**¿Quién ha sido el verdadero demonio?"**

.

Pregunta el reencarnado, mientras su acompañante solo ríe mientras le contesta:

"**El siguiente es tu turno para ser el demonio"**

* * *

**NOTAS DE AUTORA**

¡Kya! Nada que actualizo el fic que tengo parado desde hace dos meses, pero este realmente gano la tentación :v

Casi me d un paro cardíaco al ver que no había nada en español, así que me arremangue mis mangas inexistentes y decidí hacer este fanfic ;D

Cada capitulo no pasara de las 1.000 palabras asi que no esperéis mucho ¿Vale?

Voy a basarme tanto de las canciones como pedazos del manga (Que obviamente no esta completamente traducido pero por algo estudio ingles :v ) asi que no os enredéis demasiado

**Los tomates, criticas y reviews son recibidos**

**Bunny Nya**


End file.
